


15 Seconds Of...

by blue_bees



Category: Tally Hall (Band), Tally Hall Internet Show
Genre: 15 seconds of drabble, Drabble, Gen, basically just fun little word puzzles I made for myself inspired by the tally hall internet show!, except even smaller, microdrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bees/pseuds/blue_bees
Summary: ...Rob, Ross, Joe, Andrew, Zubin, and Bora.
Kudos: 12





	15 Seconds Of...

A séance? Dark woods? Fine! Rob’s no chicken! But in the corner of his eye…

The frosting tastes like almonds, but bitter. Had Ross read that was a bad sign?

As security tackles the would-be assassin, Andrew lifts the shattered mic. “What the fuck, sir?”

Zubin's Heelies skid as he runs. The screaming from the basketball court chokes off ominously.

Joe's last thought: thoughts are electricity, so will this be an epiphany? The plug sparks—

Bora puts the camera down. "I think that's a wrap," he says. They all cheer.


End file.
